


Back to what passes for normal

by Lullabymoon



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-19
Updated: 2007-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The carpet burns my back as I come...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to what passes for normal

The carpet burns my back as I come and this only adds to the experience. My only thought as I float down is ‘Gods I missed carpets’ but then in my post orgasmic bliss I realise I have missed the contact of another human being more. ‘Especially that kind of contact’ I add as the young woman finally removes her mouth from between my legs. Especially when she is now enjoying herself by kissing her way down my legs with her hot mouth sucking and nipping my soft flesh.

  
  


It is something I could easily get used to. However we both know that this is a one off, a goodbye of sorts, as tomorrow I go back to being President and she tries to be Starbuck again. The President would never let anyone frak her senseless on the floor of her office where anybody could walk in and Starbuck would never let anyone make her beg to be touched, kissed or frakked the way I’m about to. 

  
  


The one good thing to come out of New Caprica I decide as my mouth trails down her body, tasting her flushed skin as I go, is the knowledge that I am still human, still capable of feeling emotions for myself and that Kara can still open her heart enough to trust someone new.

  



End file.
